


Bored At Work

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the story in GMM 750 where Link details what he used to do when he was bored at work. With a Rhinky twist.</p><p>This fic takes place in the time where they first became engineers and assumes they weren’t married yet. Also, i know little of the economy and office jobs, so please excuse any inaccuracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored At Work

Another meeting was coming up in the IBM offices where Link worked, the third one this week, and judging by the past two meetings it was going to be completely aimless. Link had quickly learned whilst working here that with the economy in turmoil, people had little to do and what’s worse, no solutions to any of the problems they faced. Meetings were just another way of passing time and reiterating these problems they never intended to solve. He was always bored and he missed passing the time with Rhett whether it be in conversation or mischievous shenanigans. Link knew he was an adult now and he had to be responsible, which meant taking work seriously, but no matter how hard he tried he became more and more bored and missed Rhett more with each passing day.

He had spent his whole life by Rhett’s side, wanting to do as he did, constantly trying to match up to his level. Even after the numerous weeks spent at this job, he still wasn’t quite used to not having him around. He had tried to convince himself that it was silly to be so clung on to somebody, and that he should grow up and learn to live on his own, but deep down he knew it was futile. Rhett was more than his best friend, he was a part of him, and so often he could barely tell where his soul ended and Rhett’s began.

He sat back in office chair, letting out a deep sigh of boredom and closing his eyes momentarily. Then, shattering the tangible silence, the phone rang.

Link sat up, startled by the sudden loud noise. He reached over and picked up the phone rolling his eyes.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, buddy-roll!’ He could feel Rhett smiling on the other end.

Link smiled widely. 'Hey, Rhett. How come you suddenly remembered me out of nowhere.’

'Aw, i’m sorry Link. I didn’t mean to stay out of touch for so long. I’ve just been busy with things you know. We are grown ups now.’

Link groaned, 'Being a grown-up is the worst. I’m so bored here.’

'Funny you should say that, I called you up cos i’m sitting here bored out of my mind. Was thinking its a good time to catch up.’

'Well like I said life is pretty boring. Nothing much to discuss.’

'Man, don’t you miss the times when we’d ride around in the Dodge Dynasty for miles and just listen to music and lounge around doing nothing. We never knew how good we had it.’

'I sometimes do that now. If i have a meeting later in the day, I drive around in the truck and then take a nap somewhere till its meeting time!’

'Lucky! I have to pass the time with long trips to the canteen and bathroom. Everyone in the office thinks i have a problem with my bowel movements!’

'Yeah well, its not the same without you.’ Link bit his lip, cringing at his own words. He had no idea where that came from.

'I always thought we would end up doing something together man,’ he could hear Rhett sigh, 'but I guess we both have to wake up and smell the coffee.’

'Hey, you know what? I have a meeting in a few hours, I could pick you up and we could both take a well-deserved nap?’

Rhett contemplated. 'Sure, I don’t think I’ll be missed much here anyways.’

'Awesome, come outside your building in fifteen.’

In ten minutes, Link was outside his building, but Rhett had been watching from his window and came bounding towards the truck. Link got out as he approached, and they enveloped each other in a hug. They both felt the relief of seeing their best friend after so long, like a string that was tied tightly around their waist and had finally come loose. They both had huge, goofy grins plastered on their faces.

'It’s been too long Link.’ said Rhett looking right at him as he grinned.

'Yeah man, too long.’ Link could feel the man’s familiar greeny grey eyes boring into his own with intensity, and it made him breathless.

Rhett got into the passenger’s seat, Link sat himself down in the driver’s, and they sped off down the long road, with no idea of a destination in their heads.

They chatted to each other boisterously about what had happened in their lives so far, what they missed and how bored they were at work. Despite Link commenting earlier he had nothing, he actually conveyed a lot. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been on the phone, and his subconscious only allowed him to open up when he was in the presence of his friend. There was just a different feeling altogether when talking to someone in person. You could see their expressions as you talked, and conversation was easier and more comfortable.

Rhett especially enjoyed playing with Link’s fancy phone as he parked under a tree on the outskirts of nowhere, pressing random buttons, and then trying to make a song out of the various bloop-bloop noises. Link laughed softly as he watched Rhett’s eyes widen and sparkle as he swore he could hear a rhythm forming from the sounds.

A couple hours had passed by now, and Link started to get sleepy, especially with the low volume Merle Haggard tape playing in the background like a lullaby. He tried to sleep upright in the chair but it was so stiff-backed it was near impossible. When he napped in the truck, he usually lay out across the two seats, but now the seat was occupied he wondered if he would get a nap at all.

Rhett saw his eyes drooping and smiled.

'Link, still as sleepy as ever then?’

Link smiled softly and closed his eyes. 'Mhmm.’

He tried again to fall asleep with his back against the chair, but as he went deeper and deeper he felt himself fall from the position suddenly. He fell right on top of Rhett, his hands holding Rhett’s arms in shock, and he looked up at him with wide eyes. Then he broke into a laugh.

'Sorry Rhett! I usually sleep across the two seats, I’m not used to sleeping against the chair!’

Rhett laughed back. 'Well why didn’t you say so. Lean on my shoulder if you’re that tired.’

Link comfortably leant his head against the man’s upper arm. But Rhett found this uncomfortable as he could no longer move his left arm. He lifted the arm, so Link fell right onto his chest and then hummed softly to the tape.

Link was comforted by the position he was in, the low sound reverberating in the man’s chest and his deep-seated, musky scent and almost drifted off when suddenly he felt fingers brushing lightly through his hair.

'Mmmm.’ He purred with delight. The feeling was too nice to fall asleep to, he wanted to be awake to experience it. He kept his eyes closed and kept sighing and making muffled noises of delight to his own surprise. Maybe it was the amount they’d missed each other that was causing them both to act this way.

Link’s eyes finally opened and he looked up at Rhett, who’s fingers still had not stilled. He raked his fingers through once again and Link’s eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation. He forced them open and looked at Rhett questioningly.

Rhett looked back with intensity but his expression was unfathomable. He looked away for a moment and then said softly, 'I’ve really missed you Link.’

'I’ve missed you too.’

'But, it makes me so sad. To think after all these years together, and now this is going to be our life. Meeting on occasion and only having our memories to keep us company on the regular.’

'That’s life Rhett.’ Link whispered. 'Noone’s lucky enough to spend their whole life with their best friend by their side, right?’

Rhett looked back at him, and their faces were inches apart.

'I always hoped we’d be the lucky ones Link.’

Just at that moment they heard Merle singing the lyrics:

I’m carryin’ fire carryin’ fire  
Burning for you a raging desire

He looked down at Link’s soft, plump lips and then bent down. As their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss, Link wondered whether he should pull away. But he was enjoying the feeling far too much, and instead kept deadly still.

Rhett took this as an invitation to proceed, and moved softly against his lips, urging Link to move too. Before they knew it, they had their hands in each other’s hair and their lips moved passionately against each other’s, needing more with every second.

Rhett’s hand moved to Link’s jaw and neck, and Link opened his mouth to sigh. Rhett’s tongue ran along Link’s bottom lip and Link’s tongue met his in eagerness. Their tongues felt pleasantly warm and wet, their breathing hot and rapid.

Rhett then ran his teeth along Link’s neck and nipped in sensitive places, then immediately licking tentatively over it. Link had never had this done to him before and the feeling was incredibly pleasant. Rhett smiled against his neck and chuckled.

'I’ve never done this before, barely with a girl even. Does it feel weird?’

Link’s voice came out breathless and lustful.

'See for yourself.’

He bent his neck up and bit the side of Rhett’s neck and then lapped his tongue over the bite. A moan escaped from Rhett’s mouth and the sound sent a shiver through Link. He proceeded to lick his collar bone so as to produce more sounds from him. Rhett moaned with every lick.

Link crushed his lips to Rhett’s, his hand on the back of his neck so as to bring him closer. He made noises in the back of his throat that were needy and animalistic.

Rhett starting unbuttoning Link’s shirt, his pupils dilated to pools in his eyes, and his breath quick. Link was a little hesitant despite his own blue eyes flaring desire, and he stayed Rhett’s hand.'We have no idea what the heck we’re doing Rhett.’

Rhett brought his face to Link’s, their noses rubbing against each other, breath mixing. 'We’ll figure it out.’


End file.
